Can It Really Be?
by Ben Pixen
Summary: About a group of kids that have powers and abilities.


The moonlight glowed upon the rooftops of Manhattan. The city that never sleeps will soon be the city of the dead. Atop the rooftops, a shady character brewed, waiting, waiting for a moment in time where it is paused.  
  
On the other side of town, a girl looked into the sky. "Mommy do you believe in farie tales?" the little girl said  
  
"Don't be childish there not real" her mother said as she walked over to the sink "Oh my, Rain, its pass your bedtime, I don't want to be talking about witches, vampires, and werewolves. There not real and your creepy little head will lead these stories into reality. Just crawl into bed and I will be right in." her mother said quietly as she reached for a dish.  
  
Rain sighed and walked into her room. As she opened the large wooden door.  
  
"I love you mom" Rain said quietly and closed her door.  
  
The night drifted by each passing cloud and so did time. Ten years later in Brooklyn a young brown headed girl watched television patiently waiting for someone.  
  
"I am going out tonight, be back later ." The girl said. "She always lies" The girl said. "There's no room in this house for me. She doesn't even think of me. God, she always does this" The girl mumbled.  
  
The door swung open, and two figures danced in.  
  
"That was so much fun" The first figure said.  
  
"Mom!" The girl mouthed to the first figure  
  
"Sarah! You should be asleep bye now it's almost." she checks her watch with the most aggravated look "one o'clock! You should've been asleep hours ago!"  
  
"You would've been home early if you actually paid attention to me and my needs" Sarah replied. "All you do is go out on the town with men who all they want is..."  
  
"Sarah! Why do you always say that, not all the men I go out with want ... you know... just calm down" Her mother replied "Go to your room, I will deal with you later."  
  
The stairs seemed to never end for Sarah but her mother noticed that she just wasn't moving. "Get going Sarah!" her mother scowled.  
  
Sarah walked up the stairs like a bullet in slow motion.  
  
"This is going to be the last time you see me mother" Sarah mumbled under her breath as she creeped out her second floor window "Good luck mother"  
  
* * *  
  
On the busy streets in time square, a teenage girl walked down the street in rags and bags of recycled cans.  
  
"Cans for the poor, anybody. Cans! For the poor!" she yelled at the crowd. "Bloody hell, I get no service here there's a Starbucks on every bloody corner! I wonder what my mother would be doing if she didn't die. Why didn't the doctors do anything. Well can't help what has already happened."  
  
As she continued walking down the streets of Time Square, a young man crossed her path.  
  
"Excuse me you dropped something" he bent over and picked up a can.  
  
"Thanks" she smirked "You don't meet someone like you every day in the city that never sleeps"  
  
"Thanks" the boy said. "If I may ask, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is. My name is" she panicked "Its Rain, My name is Rain Kialio"  
  
"You don't look good, do you have anywhere to stay?" he said  
  
"Well first, I live here and there on the corners" she listed "and what is your name mysterious man?"  
  
"Well my name is, is Ben, and its no problem if you would like to stay at my house, my father could by you some clothes" He said "It's not to far from here its 47th street and 5th"  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt"  
  
* *  
*  
  
On the Brookline Bridge, a young teenager questioned her life.  
  
"My stupid mother is what brings me to this decision." Sarah said "Ughh . Hey what's that? Its .its .it's a bird, no a bat but why is there a bat here daylight, very odd."  
  
As the bat flew on top the air, it went closer and closer to her.  
  
" Hey, go away you bat" she screamed as she flung her arms in the air. Because of all the conflict between her and the bird. Losing her balance, she's thrown from the edge hurdling down to the depths of the cold water.  
  
Cars around stopped and looked down.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened.. someone call 911, Poor girl" The spectators yelled and hollered.  
  
What she didn't notice was that the bat was biting into her dense throat sharing each others blood. She hit the water like a toy flung from a child's hand.  
  
Her torn body submerged down into the depths of the river. As she fell deeper and deeper black oil surrounded her and the ocean.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"So where is this 'pad' of yours?" Rain said excited  
  
"Its just around this corner. ah there it is"  
  
"You live in a hotel! A hotel! Holy shit" Rain extended  
  
"Yaw, my father owns this hotel and many other ones within the city, and well my father thinks he has to stay in the richest hotel. Yaw I know what your thinking, son of rich father and I am some snot person. Don't worry if you want to come leave but if you do I am on the top floor password: guoton tog, good luck whatever you do."  
  
"Thanks, thanks a lot" Rain whispered.  
  
Hesitated, she walked up to the elevator and pushed the button,  
  
* *  
*  
  
On the top of a hotel in town.  
  
"Wher-where am I, I-I thought I was dead at the bottom of the river, and that-that bat it bit me" Sarah moaned "How did I get up here?"  
  
Sarah got up with her powerless strength to find an exit. She searched on the rooftop like a rat searching for its life. She crawls to the black door and turns the handle with her pale white hands.  
  
"Why am I here, I died when I fell off the bridge why in gods name am I still alive?"  
  
She continued down the stairs, mumbling the same words over and over.  
  
"Why am I alive, why?"  
  
She got to the first door she saw and opened it with ease. She traveled down the well-decorated hallways to find an elevator. She walked down the endless halls to find an elevator...  
  
"Thank you god" She said as she went for the button. Suddenly the elevator shaft opened and a teenage girl came out  
  
"Excuse me; do you know where the door for this room is? No? Sorry" The girl said as she proceeded down the hall.  
  
"Teeny-Bobbers, trends are so old, she going with the homeless look god what a creep" as she entered the elevator. The doors closed...  
  
* *  
*  
  
Inside Ben's room he waited for Rain to come.  
  
"God, I feel too harsh of what I said but she was really nice and needed a place to go. Err . I feel sick." Ben breathed from his dark stomach.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rain shouted "It's such a big place, and it was really hard to find the door to' she smirked.  
  
"Well, you can stay here if you like I will be down the hall. Just knock on the door twice" Ben replied  
  
****  
  
At the entrance of the hotel, people walked and talked. Near the door a humble but devious looking hobo sat with his small cup for collecting change. At the doors of the hotel Sarah came out.  
  
"Change for the humble people" the hobo stuttered "For food, for my life"  
  
She strut down 42nd street ignoring every person, place or car. She approached a dark alleyway. It would've been crazy for any other person but Sarah to travel down the alley. As it seemed that the dark was her new light.  
  
As she saw the light on the other side of the tunnel a sudden sense came to her. Just then she was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Got no money to spare ay! This will teach you to not give me people me money them and me deserve" the man squeezed her hand with his dirty hairy hands.  
  
"Ah! Somebody help me! Help me!" She screamed as she struggled for the little power in her. "Someone please help me!"  
  
With a sudden burst of darkness spilled out of her finger tips. "How dare you!" Sarah yelled. Within a sudden her body spilt into darkness. The light at the end of the tunnel grew smaller and smaller. Smoke filled the alleyway. The man hurdled up to one of the many fire escape ladders.  
  
"Listen girl, I didn't mean to hurt you, its just me pals and I need money" he murmured loudly "You looked so easy to mug so I did-did it"  
  
The black smoke crept around the alley like a pack of bats. Sarah appeared in and out of the smoke with a scowl on her face as the ground slowly disappeared, so did she. The man crawled up the faint black rusted iron bars. As the smoke went higher, and slowly calmed down and slowly disappeared. As the smoke crept back down into the earth only a girl was left in the middle of the alley.  
  
*** 


End file.
